Decisões Sentimentais
by dreamerth3
Summary: Apartir daquele dia ambos juraram que se iriam proteger para sempre...OneShot [Kakashi x Obito][Slash]


**N/a: **Esta Fiction é um UA – Universo Alternativo – mas é exactamente igual o tipo da história, ou seja, o que se vai passar continua a ser no mesmo mundo que Naruto, mas vão acontecer coisas que não aconteceram, ou seja noutro universo. Não sei se foi uma explicação muito explícita mas ao lerem a Fiction compreenderão. Bem, agora vamos à Fiction… boa leitura!

**_Decisões Sentimentais_**

**_Sumário:_** Apartir _daquele dia_ ambos juraram que se iriam proteger para sempre...OneShot

As palavras dele foram de tal forma verdadeiras que lhe tocaram bem no fundo. Deixaram-no pensativo e ao mesmo tempo arrependido. Obito tinha falado a verdade e ele por mais que lhe custasse só tinha de a aceitar ou então seria mesmo um lixo como o amigo lhe dissera. Ele sabia que não era nenhum lixo, e por menos que mostrasse, ele importava-se com os amigos… era por isso que tentava fazer tudo sempre de uma maneira a que não ocorressem problemas para nenhum deles. Mas existem coisas que para serem feitas da maneira certa, tem de se percorrer o caminho mais difícil. E foi isso mesmo que Kakashi percebeu no momento em que voltou atrás para ajudar Obito que de certo já estava metido em problemas.

Salvou o seu melhor amigo de um inimigo e seguiu com ele até ao local onde a sua outra amiga se encontrava presa por outro dos inimigos. Tentaram várias maneiras de o derrubar mas nem tudo lhes parecia correr bem, no momento em que o inimigo ia acertar com uma Kunai em Kakashi, Obito salta para cima dele e atinge-o com a sua própria arma. Tudo parecia óptimo, agora tinham o caminho livre para poderem salvar a amiga que estava num estado grave e inconsciente. Tentaram a todo o custo acorda-la e faze-la voltar ao mundo real, mas esta não reagia e no momento que a iam levar de volta para a vila, apareceram mais dois inimigos para os impedir.

Não tiveram outra hipótese se não lutar, mesmo sem nenhuma oportunidade de vencer, ambos lutaram. Obito tinha feito um pacto com Kakashi que nunca mais o ia desapontar e tremer de medo voltando atrás ou fugindo. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida ele lutaria até ao fim, por ele e pelos amigos á sua volta. Isso fez com que Kakashi o admirasse mais ainda, prometendo assim, protege-lo de todos os perigos possíveis. A amizade dos dois tinha florescido naquele momento, mais do que tudo e maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

Porem, nem tudo foram rosas, tanto Kakashi como Obito se deram mal nos combates e ainda restava um inimigo para acabar com eles. O homem corria até os dois rapazes que estavam caídos juntos um ao lado do outro, pronto para os matar e no instante em que o choque ia ser inevitável, apareceu Rin sacrificando a sua vida pelos dois amigos. Algo que os deixou sem palavras e completamente fora de si, a raiva que crescia dentro deles era inevitável e no momento em que se preparavam para continuar a luta que era impossível ganhar, apareceu Yondaime, acabando assim com o inimigo.

O gesto de Rin deixara a equipa muito pensativa e um pouco separada. O momento em que se tinham despedido dela para sempre fora sem duvida algo bastante triste e incómodo. Era triste já não poder ver mais o sorriso dela e sentir a alegria que esta dava ao grupo, mas também puderam tirar uma conclusão que de certo era isso que Rin pretendia: - mostrar que também ela podia proteger quem mais gostava.

No entanto Kakashi sentia-se culpado por tudo o que acontecera naquele dia. Pela morte da amiga e pela tristeza que agora crescia no coração do seu melhor amigo. Depois de muito pensar e reflectir, ele tomou uma pequena decisão que nunca antes lhe tinha passado pela cabeça e que ele nunca se imaginou fazer.

"Obito… eu queria…" – começou Kakashi enquanto tentava não encarar os olhos penetrantes do amigo.

"Estás bem Kakashi?" – perguntou-lhe o outro, rodando o seu rosto, fazendo os seus olhos encararem os de Kakashi que transbordavam tristeza e solidão.

"Obito…desculpa-me…isto tudo o que aconteceu…se eu não tivesse sido tão teimoso… e…"

"Chiu…Kakashi por favor não digas nada, a culpa não foi tua…eu também tenho culpa…eu poderia ter sido mais corajoso…e ter-te feito aquela promessa à mais tempo…mas eu tinha medo… medo de que os meus esforços não fossem o suficiente para te poder proteger…assim como à Rin…"

Deram os dois, um abraço apertado e sincero. Nunca antes o tinham feito pois aparentemente odiavam-se e não era coisa que o ódio permitisse fazer. Mas naquele momento não quiseram saber de ódio nenhum, apenas um do outro, nenhum conseguia ver o outro sofrer e tentavam que com um abraço de amigos acalmasse o tormento que em cada um tentava reinar. Nunca antes tiveram tão unidos como depois daquele abraço…

-----

Três anos se passaram desde aquele dia em que dois meninos se deixaram levar pela emoção e pela tristeza. Agora esses meninos tinham-se tornado verdadeiros ninjas com determinação e objectivos para cumprir. Servir a própria vila e ajudar quem precisa. Fizeram meio mundo conhecer os seus nomes e mudaram a forma de muitos em relação aos pensamentos. A lição de vida que ambos tiveram, não a queriam para mais ninguém…

Como habitual, depois de um dia em missões, Kakashi e Obito foram até ao lugar onde Rin tinha sido sepultada e ficaram algum tempo por lá, em silêncio, e com flores para deixar na campa da amiga. Mesmo tendo passado alguns anos e as feridas internas parecerem estar saradas, os sentimentos de ambos, no momento em que chegavam ao lugar onde o corpo de Rin estava, falavam mais alto que qualquer outra coisa, lágrimas mudas caiam dos seus rostos e um vazio crescias-lhes por momentos. Não conseguiam fingir que poderiam continuar sem o espírito que outrora tiveram…

"Já fazem quase quatro anos e nós continuamos a chorar cada vez que aqui voltamos…" – comentou Kakashi a limpar os olhos.

"Tens razão…também já não evito faze-lo…parece que chorar de vez em quando alivia-me…" – disse Obito limpando o seu rosto também.

"Tu ainda a amas né Obito?"

"Não…já não a amo mais…" – disse Obito calmamente, Kakashi pareceu perder-se nessas palavras. – "Ela foi…uma pessoa muito importante para mim, e para ti também…mas deixei de a amar assim que percebi que existe algo mais para eu amar, e que de certo é o que eu no fundo sempre amei…"

"Já percebi que não fui o único a encontrar novas emoções…se bem que as minhas não são assim tão novas…pode-se dizer que estiveram ocultas e que se desprenderam com o passar do tempo."

"Há alturas na vida em que percebemos aquilo que evitamos tentar perceber por tanto tempo. Compreendemos que não podemos negar mais aquilo que sentimos e que queremos, porque no fundo, é isso que nos faz felizes e com vontade de viver."

"Eu sempre pensei que era ela a dona do eu coração, que só ela podia fazer-te feliz e que tu ansiavas isso a cada segundo passado com ela ou em equipa. Estava tão apanhado por essa ideia que chegava a ser frio, com medo de me magoar…com esperança que no fundo te odiasse de verdade e que o ódio que dizias ter por mim fosse mesmo verdadeiro…mas a partir daquele dia…eu…"

"Kakashi…"

"…a partir daquele dia…eu…descobri que não quero continuar com essa ideia…com esse pensamento…Obito, eu amo-te de verdade, és o meu melhor amigo...não existe ódio neste mundo que eu consiga sentir por ti…mas todos os meus pensamentos em relação a ti e a ela juntos faziam-me fechar-me num mundo cada vez mais meu…"

"Sim…eu compreendi isso um pouco tarde…antes nem poderia imaginar o porque do teu tipo de atitudes, afinal não era só pelo teu passado com a tua família…eu também recuei ao pensar que na verdade tu me odiavas, pensei…para que sofrer se ele nem liga para o que eu sinto? Então deixei-me levar pela Rin…mesmo sabendo que ela só tinha olhos para ti…eu compreendia pois eu era exactamente como ela…tinha exactamente o mesmo tipo de sentimentos…em relação a ti!"

"E…ainda tens?" – no momento em que Obito ia responder, apareceu Yondaime entre eles.

"Boa Tarde meninos, vim aqui pessoalmente para te dar um recado do Hokage Sandaime, Kakashi!" – disse o loiro fitando-os calmamente.

"O que se passa Sensei?" – perguntou Kakashi assustado.

"Ele pediu-me para te informar que queria falar contigo agora, algo urgente parece-me…" – disse Yondaime coçando a cabeça e sorrindo.

"Hum, estranho… mas ok… então…depois falamos…" – disse despedindo-se dos dois amigos, e lançando um ultimo olhar para Obito que sorriu suavemente.

Yondaime ficou a olhar Obito durante algum tempo, não conseguia compreender o que significava aquele sorriso meio acriançado no rosto deste, se bem que ele sempre tivera um sorriso assim, mas aos seus olhos pareciam-lhe completamente diferentes. Obito olhou Yondaime, agora sem o sorriso no rosto e esperou até que o mais velho falasse.

"Interrompi alguma coisa…Obito?" – perguntou o loiro.

"Bem…talvez sim…mas não há problema." – Disse o mais novo sorrindo novamente. – "Ei, Sensei…"

"Sim Obito?"

"O Sensei sabe o que é que o Hokage quer com o Kakashi?"

"Hokage-sama não me disse directamente, mas acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com a ANBU, parece-me que o Hokage quer o Kakashi na equipa…" – os olhos de Obito abriram-se admirados. A respiração pareceu não entrar por segundos pelos seus pulmões e o seu silêncio foi maior do que Yondaime estava à espera.

"Estás bem Obito? Isto que eu te disse não vai fazer com que tu e ele arranjem uma briga pois não?" – perguntou o outro um pouco preocupado.

"Claro que não! Eu e o Kakashi já nos deixamos de brigas estúpidas e idiotas. Nem sequer sinto ciúmes disso… mas sinto medo…" – disse Obito com uma voz calma mas assustada ao mesmo tempo.

"Medo? De quê?"

-----

"Então Kakashi, aceitas?"

O silêncio permanecia naquela enorme sala onde apenas se encontravam Kakashi e Sandaime. Era uma proposta tentadora, uma boa oportunidade que raramente aparecia, e se o tinham convidado era porque ele mostrava sempre ser bom naquilo que fazia. Mas também tinha coisas negativas, e que no fundo eram bem sérias. Por um lado a vontade de aceitar aquele convite era forte, mas por outro não era bem assim… ele sentia que sozinho não era capaz.

"Eu…não sei…acho que sozinho não vou conseguir ter o mesmo brilho que tenho tido até agora…e depois…eu prometi que não me ia separar do meu companheiro de missões…sinceramente até acho que ele é melhor do que eu…" – disse virando o rosto para a janela daquela sala. Sandaime sorriu discretamente, retirando o seu cachimbo da boca e o seu chapéu de Hokage.

"Falas daquele rapaz…Uchiha Obito?" – perguntou sentando-se na sua secretária.

"Sim." – Respondeu Kakashi. A imagem de Rin morta, as lembranças e promessas feitas nessa altura vieram-lhe ao pensamento. Principalmente a promessa que fizera a Obito, que o iria proteger, mas se estivessem separados, como é que o ia proteger? Se morresse naquelas missões com a ANBU, como é que poderia cumprir a promessa?

"Desculpe-me Hokage-sama, mas eu…ainda não lhe posso dar uma resposta…não sem eu próprio ter as minhas respostas…"

"Tudo bem, Kakashi." – Disse Sandaime com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. – "Leva o tempo que precisares, quando souberes todas as respostas…volta aqui e diz-me se aceitas ou não…"

Kakashi acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e fez uma pequena vénia, saindo depois da sala. Após a saída de Kakashi, o ninja entrou na sala e ajoelhou-se perante o Hokage.

"Chamou Hokage-sama?" – perguntou o ninja.

"Sim, quero que me tragas o livro que fala sobre a equipa de Yondaime e tudo o que existir a respeito de Uchiha Obito." – Disse o mais velho.

"Tudo bem. É para já."

-----

Ficou pensativo, se Yondaime não tivesse surgido naquele momento, o que será que Obito lhe tinha respondido. Não sabia o porquê de muitas coisas, muito menos se Obito ainda sentia amor por ele. Tinha medo de saber a resposta, que isso simplesmente pudesse arruinar a amizade entre eles, preferia continuar sem saber do que perder o seu amigo pois na realidade também não tinha muitos.

Remexeu-se na cama, incapaz de pregar olho ou descansar. Estava uma noite calorosa e o vento quente incomodava. Levantou-se rapidamente como se acabasse de acordar de um pesadelo e saiu pela janela fora. Precisava de encontrar um lugar onde o calor não o atrapalhasse. Onde pudesse pensar e pensar sem ser incomodado. Os seus passos levaram-no até a um lugar fresco, bem perto da margem do rio. Onde por trás estaria certamente uma floresta assustadora e enorme. Quando chegou até lá, reparou que não era o único a escolher aquele lugar.

"Por aqui a estas horas…Obito?" – perguntou deitando-se ao lado do amigo que desviou o olhar do céu para encarar Kakashi ao seu lado.

"É…não tenho sono…está calor, e aqui é um óptimo lugar para se estar…"

"Concordo plenamente…também estou sem sono." – Um curto silêncio permaneceu entre os dois até Kakashi voltar a falar. – "Obito…"

"Hum?"

"Hoje…o Hokage Sandaime, fez-me um convite…para entrar para a nova equipa da ANBU…"

"E o que é que tu disseste? Aceitas-te o convite? É uma boa oportunidade, e aliás, tu és um excelente ninja." – Disse o amigo com um sorriso sincero.

"Eu ainda não dei a resposta…" – disse novamente Kakashi, tirando o sorriso do rosto do amigo e deixando-lhe agora uma expressão curiosa.

"Porquê Kakashi? Isso é uma resposta que tu devias ter dado logo."

"Existem coisas que estão em primeiro lugar, respostas que foram dadas à muito tempo e promessas que não são para ser quebradas. Há coisas mais importantes do que a minha entrada para a ANBU…tu és mais importante do que isso… e eu sei… que se aceitar o convite, a distância entre nós será sempre um pouco maior…mesmo que tentemos evita-la…eu não quero isso…eu quero…poder proteger-te quando tu precisares…como prometi naquele dia…"

"Kakashi…" – Obito estava sem palavras. Por momentos lembrou-se da conversa que tivera horas antes com Yondaime…

"_Medo? De quê?" _

"_Medo de o perder…Sensei ele é a coisa mais importante para mim neste momento…eu sei que sempre tivemos uma relação odiosa, mas isso já não existe mais…se bem que nunca deve ter existido…" _

"_Obito…" _

"_Sensei…a ida dele para a ANBU…não pode ser…e se lhe acontece alguma coisa? Eu não o posso proteger como prometi naquele dia…se ele entrar para a Equipa nós vamos simplesmente ficar longe um do outro…e se lhe acontecer alguma coisa eu nunca…me perdoarei." _

"_Não deves interferir na decisão dele Obito, por mais que isso te custe, ele tem de decidir sozinho, pensar por ele próprio…tu só tens que o apoiar nessa decisão, como grande amigo e como forma de que o amas, de que independentemente da escolha dele, tu estás lá ao lado dele para o apoiar…" _

"_Não sei…é tudo muito confuso…" _

"_Obito, ele não é nenhum idiota…ele vai pensar bem antes de tomar qualquer decisão que seja, se ele te procurar para o ajudares a decidir, tu simplesmente diz-lhe que o apoias da decisão que ele tomar…ele vai sentir que pode mesmo contar sempre contigo e tomar a decisão certa…pensa que ele também pode estar em duvidas e a precisar de alguém que lhas tire…" _

"Eu já tomei a minha decisão…eu vou recusar o convite…sem ti não vou a lugar nenhum!" – disse Kakashi com um sorriso, pois o rosto de Obito estava completamente aparvalhado.

"Tens a certeza Kakashi? Não quero que te venhas a arrepender…"

"Já decidi, amanhã mesmo vou falar com o Hokage e dizer-lhe que recuso, pois eu sozinho não sou o mesmo ninja! Quero ficar ao lado do meu amigo para sempre!" – outro dos raros sorrisos apareceu no rosto descoberto de Kakashi e Obito sorriu também.

"_Não deves interferir na decisão dele Obito, por mais que isso te custe, ele tem de decidir sozinho, pensar por ele próprio…tu só tens que o apoiar nessa decisão, como grande amigo e como forma de que o amas, de que independentemente da escolha dele, tu estás lá ao lado dele para o apoiar…" _

Num gesto inesperado e voluntário, Obito abraçou Kakashi que se assustou a principio. O moreno continuava deitado sobre ele, com os braços por volta da sua cintura e com a cabeça deitada na sua barriga, de olhos fechados e com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo pequeno, podia-se ver. Kakashi sorriu também, passou levemente as suas mãos pelos cabelos de Obito e assim ficaram durante toda a noite…

-----

Yondaime entrou na sala onde Sandaime o esperava sentado no seu sofá. Assim que entrou, sentou-se numa cadeira frente ao mais velho e cumprimentou-o com um bom-dia ensonado.

"Então, fizeste o que te pedi?" – perguntou Sandaime com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sim, já fiz o que me pediu!" – respondeu o mais novo com um sorriso.

"Ainda bem, agora é só esperar pelos dois…"

Minutos depois, ouviu-se um leve bater na porta e Yondaime sentou-se mais formalmente na cadeira, enquanto Sandaime pedira que quem estivesse lá fora entrasse. A porta abriu-se devagar e por esta entrou Kakashi determinado.

"Bom dia!" – disse fazendo uma vénia ao Hokage mais velho.

"Bom dia Kakashi-kun!" – disse Yondaime com um bonito sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia Kakashi, como estás?" – perguntou Sandaime.

"Estou óptimo."

"E já sabes que resposta me dar?" – perguntou Sandaime novamente, agora com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bem, eu estive a pensar muito e sei que esta é uma óptima oportunidade para um ninja e sei que tem muitas vantagens então decidi que …" – ouviu-se novamente um bater na porta.

"Mandou chamar, Hokage-sama?" – a porta abriu-se e Obito entrou ainda a esfregar os olhos devido ao sono que não tivera durante metade da noite.

"Sim, Obito, mandei." – Disse Sandaime.

"Obito?" – perguntou Kakashi admirado.

"Kakashi?"

"Bom, agora que já chegaram os dois, quero começar a explicar a missão!" – desta vez foi Yondaime que falou, deixando os dois completamente confusos.

"Missão?" – perguntaram em coro.

"Sim, precisamos de saber umas informações e queríamos que os dois novos membros da ANBU as trouxessem até cá. Podem fazer isso não podem?"

"Novos membros…" – começou Obito.

"…da ANBU?" – terminou Kakashi.

"Isso quer dizer que…?"

"Sim, Obito-kun, tu e o Kakashi são os novos membros da equipa da ANBU, e já tem uma missão para fazerem." – Disse Yondaime sorrindo com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Kakashi e Obito olharam-se admirados mas alegres por saberem que no fim poderiam ficar juntos sem quebrarem promessas e afastarem-se um do outro. Determinados, ouviram atentamente o que teriam que fazer, Yondaime dava-lhes as instruções e eles ouviam-nas muito atentos. Sandaime que os observava sorriu satisfeito.

-----

"Missão concluída, Sandaime." – Disse Yondaime entregando-lhe um rolo de pergaminho. – "Kakashi e Obito cumpriram a missão e ao que parece foi um sucesso."

"Seria um erro separa-los. Ainda bem que correu tudo bem, foram excelentes mesmo, melhor até que alguns dos que lá estão a mais tempo, estes miúdos são inacreditáveis."

"E excelentes pessoas, seria de facto um enorme erro separa-los, então agora que eles estão mais unidos do que nunca…eh eh!"

-----

Kakashi e Obito caminhavam na mesma direcção. As suas casas eram próximas e era normal seguirem ambos o mesmo caminho. Iam satisfeitos pois a primeira missão deles tinha corrido perfeitamente, fizeram tudo como pedido e certo, satisfazendo o terceiro Hokage e orgulhando ainda mais o seu antigo Sensei, Yondaime. Iam em silêncio, contemplando apenas o início da noite que se dava rápido. Até Obito parar no caminho…

"O que foi Obito?" – perguntou Kakashi confuso com o gesto do amigo.

"Há algo que eu preciso dizer-te…" – disse o moreno desviando o olhar para o rio que corria por baixo da ponte pelo qual passavam. Kakashi ficou ainda mais confuso, não estava a perceber o que se passava com o amigo.

"_Sim…eu compreendi isso um pouco tarde…antes nem poderia imaginar o porque do teu tipo de atitudes, afinal não era só pelo teu passado com a tua família…eu também recuei ao pensar que na verdade tu me odiavas, pensei…para que sofrer se ele nem liga para o que eu sinto? Então deixei-me levar pela Rin…mesmo sabendo que ela só tinha olhos para ti…eu compreendia pois eu era exactamente como ela…tinha exactamente o mesmo tipo de sentimentos…em relação a ti!" _

"_E…ainda tens?"_

"O que é que tens para me…" – Kakashi não terminou de falar pois Obito calou-o com um leve beijo nos lábios. Beijo esse que foi inesquecível. Ambos estavam assustados com aqueles sentimentos, mas era bom de mais para parar, logo numa altura em que ambos se entregavam ao beijo com todo o amor.

"Sim Kakashi…ainda tenho o mesmo sentimento que tinha á alguns anos atrás…" – disse Obito fazendo com que crescesse outro raro sorriso no rosto de Kakashi, ficaram abraçados como à três anos atrás…um abraço sincero e … apaixonado.

Yondaime assistia a tudo sentado em cima do tronco de uma árvore do outro lado da ponte. Sorriu satisfeito e acima de tudo feliz, costumava perguntar-se qual seria o dia em que finalmente veria algo assim, pois bem, esse dia acabara de chegar.

**Fim**

* * *

Terminado! Foi apenas uma OneShot que me apareceu na mente assim que li o Manga de Naruto. Adoro estes dois...eheh! Espero que também tenham gostado...Acho que o Titulo não é o ideal, masno fundo faz sentido. Eheh o.o'

Th3Dreamer


End file.
